Guardian Angel
by sadcatsam
Summary: Alit always seemed to go down his own path, and if he's happy, why should Mizael take that away from him? Warnings: Suicide. Major Character Death.
1. Come Back Home Soon

"I'm going to Earth in a bit, Mizael, see you later, okay-?" The yellow Barian looked at the red one, confused as to why he needed to go there, to Earth. War had ended between the three worlds a year ago, there was no need to fiddle around with Humans. Was this, perhaps, some mission that he needed to go for? That might be so. Mizael did not want to question it.

Mizael gave the other a softened stare and a nod of his head. "Come back safe," was his reply. At this, the Barian Knight could have sworn that Alit's eyes had watered up from those words. A saddened expression came over Alit, but the other had turned away quickly enough that Mizael had not a time to comment on it. In a flash Alit was consumed by a spectrum of colors, disappearing into the portal and was gone.

Now that Mizael thought about it, Alit has been going to Earth a lot.

* * *

It was not even an hour later that the Commander was interrupted. He stood in front of the ever growing Barian Army, telling them what was to be expected from them. It was a pep-talk one would say, yet it was cut short due to a Barian barging into the room without so much as knocking or giving any fair warning.

"High Commander Mizael! Something terrible has happened!"

"Can it wait? I'm in the middle of something here!" Blue eyes pierced into the other's. Mizael hated to be interrupted during a speech or the like, _especially_ when in front of his army. Even when given a cold stare, the other Barian did not fumble with his words. In fact he stood at attention, as if someone had…. died.

"Not here. Somewhere more private." He shifted his eyes toward the army.

Narrowing his eyes, Mizael turned toward the many Barians. He shouted out to them, "Dismissed!" Thus he was lead out and into another room where the other remaining Barian Emperors stood. All of them, save for the now deceased Vector, had a look of sorrow upon their faces. Yet looking around, Alit was still not there.

"What happened?" Durbe looked at Mizael, his eyes red and watery.

"I'm sorry…"

"Where's Alit?"

"Mizael he's…" Durbe looked away, yet Mizael was searching the room for some sort of console. Merag and Gilag were weeping, Nasch was sitting there silently, and Durbe didn't know what to say. "It looked like he was smiling," came a weak voice from Durbe.

Mizael could not help but deny this. He shook his head constantly, trying to back out of the room, only to hit a wall. Tears welled up in his eyes, hands shook uncontrollably. "H-How?" his voice betrayed him and cracked.

Nasch looked up at Mizael and stared him down. It didn't looked like he was crying, yet it deep within his eyes it looked as if something broke. "He wanted to be Human," from underneath his cape he pulled out Alit's Barian Lapiz, the Barian Emblem still set within the yellow metals. "There are some Barians that would die to be Human-"

"Shut up!" A low growl came from Mizael, tears threatened to spill from his eyes. No, I'm the strongest Barian Warrior... I can't let this...

"Mizael, he's dead. He died because he wanted to be Human!"

"_**No!**__ I refuse to believe this! He would never-!_ He would never…. He would never…." Hands slowly raised up to cover his face. "He would never…. He wouldn't… he…. he…." Legs buckled beneath him, his back slid against the wall, coming to the ground. Tears started to spill from his eyes, muffled sobs, and dared he not even look at the other Barians. Nasch gently laid the lapiz on a table. Getting up, he walked by Mizael and left the room. A few minutes, or maybe hours, later, Merag left. Durbe then left after that. Gilag and Mizael were the only ones left in the room. Quite some time had passed since then. Mizael's legs were tucked underneath his chin, pressing against his chest, still he sat on the ground finding an odd comfort in it. Gilag only sat on one of the crystals, turning Alit's lapiz in his hands. They both had stopped crying, there was only silence. It was that even talking would bring back the tears that took so long to stop.

It was Gilag that broke this silence. "Alit didn't leave his lapiz to anyone. His emerald will be shattered…. but his lapiz…" Gilag trailed off, and Mizael didn't even want to think about shattering his emerald.

"I'll take his lapiz," came barely a whisper from Mizael. Talking made him feel like he wanted to cry. Reluctantly, Mizael got up from where he was sitting, his mid-section lurched forward. He held out his hand and Gilag gently placed the yellow lapiz in it.

"You're the one that has to shatter the crystal, you know."

"Yes… I know," and slowly Mizael made his way out of the room, tears starting to well up again.


	2. Shattering

Mizael turned the lapiz in his hands a few times, looking at the metals and the emerald set within it shine and reflect the lights that the surrounding crystals gave off. He only stared at it, there was no emotions that seemed to snake onto Mizael's face, but it was that he was turning depressed. Granted, Gilag was feeling the same way. It was lonely without Alit. Everyone was always so serious and sullen, yet Alit always managed to brighten up the mood. He was always happy, always laughing, always with a light burning in his eyes.

A long deep sigh escaped Mizael. Momentarily he closed his eyes, yet behind there he remember Alit. The fighter was always there. He could almost remember all the times that the two of them spared, sharing a laugh, talking about their future as Emperors. Now that Mizael thought about it, there were many times that Alit had been in danger, and it was always Mizael and Gilag that had been there for him. It was few times that Mizael cried over his dear Barian, the most notable being when he went comatose. Then that other time when Alit had awoken from his slumber, Mizael almost cried, but from happiness. But that joy slipped away from him when the High Commander saw that Alit had changed.

Alit also stood by Mizael. When the Former Galaxy-Eyes Master had lost his title to Kaito, Alit came to him and cared for him. He brushed away all Mizael's wounds and told him, "It'll be alright! You're still here, that's what matters." It almost looked like Alit was smiling with relief.

He stopped turning the lapiz in his hand.

Yes. Mizael was here. He was alive. Would things have gone about differently if he was dead? Would Alit not have killed himself to ensure that Mizael would be smiling down upon him? It was selfish of Alit to have gone that way, but then again, Mizael was selfish himself. He had no right to say anything. If it made Alit happy then shouldn't Mizael be happy too?

Durbe walked by Mizael, staring down at the other Barian from where he was sitting. "Are you ready to break his emerald?"

No. "Yes, I am." The words were half choked and forced out. The Barian Emperor didn't want to do it, he rather have someone else do it, but it was his responsibility now. If he didn't break the emerald then Alit wouldn't move on, he wouldn't move on to the afterlife, he wouldn't become Human.

His death would be in vain.

The Barian Emperor followed Durbe, holding the lapiz as if it were a baby that had been newly born upon this hell-like world. He arrived in a circular room. There were few Barians there, standing as far away from the center of the room as possible. It was like a stage. He stepped in the middle of the room. From the funerals he went to, the person that was suppose to break the emerald made a big speech about the person. Even though Mizael was the High Commander of the Barian Army, even though he was known for some of his remarkable speeches, nothing came to mind. He stood there, staring at the lapiz as if it was the only thing in the world.

After a long pause, Mizael spoke. "Alit was…" the fact that he said was made Mizael want to cry, "... one of the greatest Warriors I've had the honor of serving next to. Without him I don't know where I would be." Probably dead. That was the speech. It was pathetic. The others were expecting more, yet Mizael couldn't give anything more. He felt so powerless, so alone. Nobody said anything, they only watched Mizael look at the lapiz. It's now or never.

Gently taking out the emerald, Mizael held the red crystal in his hands. It was oddly warm, and it felt nice in his hands. He gently ran his thumb over the thing, closing his eyes fighting back tears that would come. Raising the crystal above his head, he threw it to the floor, shattering it into brilliant reds. Shards came splitting apart from all angles and sides. Bouncing off the floor, some rolling across the room past Barians and hitting the far away wall. His body was shaking, tears were welling up in Mizael's eyes again.

Some Barians within the room started to cry, and so did Mizael.


End file.
